Hidden Child of Snake
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: Medusa has had another child, Rayne, who is the opposite of her onee-chan, Chrona. Rayne has a ability unheard of.
1. Prolouge

"I wish she'd get her own body..." A girl with long, black hair that covered one of her green eyes sighed to herself as she walked, alittle lost, around Death City.

'_Child. I gave birth to you, which was painful, you would at least show some respect like your onee-chan.'_

"Urusai," She growled, "Onee-chan is weaker than me. She _fears _you.I see no respect in fearing someone."

'_True, but she is more respectful than you.'_

"Why the hell would I respect a dead witch like you?!"

'_Because I can kill you-' _She cut off as she was disconnected from the girl's soul, and forced out.

"Whatever." The girl picked up the snake that appeared and, her arm turning into a blade, cut the snake in half. "Die, mother, snake witch, Medusa." A floating purple soul appeared and she ate it. "Bleh, nasty, at least she won't come back." The girl fixed her knee-high boots, her black dog collar and walked into a crowd of people.


	2. Love?

Name- Mizuki

Gender- Female

Age- 17

Eye color- Amber

Hair color- Black

Mother- Unknown

Father- Noah, the collecter

Bio- Is the daughter of Noah. Always wears a hat like her dad's, a blue tank top, dark-washed denim skinny capris that reach down to mid-knee which show off her nice, long legs, and leather boots that started were the capris end. Three golden buckles rest on the side of her boots (I'd **totally** love boots like hers!)

'_The daughter of Noah... not many know he has one, all but a select few, not even Gopher knows he has one...'_

I shook my head and walked into the crowd, ignoring the glances as to why I'm wearing a collar or why a girl like me is alone. A wavelength I recognized hit me like a stray bullet and I turned automatically to where it was and walked towards it.

"...If it isn't the daughter of Medusa and Stein. The secret love child. Is this stray puppy yours?" Her face was shadowed as she looked at Kanata who was unconscious on the ground, a trickle of blood going down the corner of his mouth.

"K-Kanata...!! You hurt him!" I growled, no one and I mean no one hurts him, he's my best friend for life, and who ever hurts me he will hurt and vice versa. "What'd he do to you?!"

"He tried to attack me, so I knocked him out, wonder why he has a black dog collar like yours?"

Her eyes were wide as I ran in front of her, grabbing her and throwing her into a row of trashcans. "Trash like you has to go out." She got up slowly and I picked up Kanata, putting him on my back, his arms around my neck and head against mine. "Leave me and Kanata alone, baka." I kicked her and left, glancing at the now waking Kanata.

"R-Rayne...? Daijoubu?" His words sounded right in my ear as wrapped his arms around me. I blushed, and let him down.

"Hai. Didn't get hurt at all." I smiled at him.

"You lie." I stared at him in confusion. "You have a glass shard in your arm, bleeding heavily, and your cheek is cut." I began to feel light-headed. He took out the glass shard, being as a gentle as possible, though I still winced, and threw it away. A passerby, who was a nurse, gave us a roll of bandages. "Arigato!" He called after her.

He wrapped two layers of bandages around my arm and put the rest away in his school bag then lifted me up onto his back. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and rested my head on his. "I love...." and then I fell asleep.

_A wicked chuckle. I looked around. A snake's fangs in my neck. Sharp, burning pain. _

I woke up and Kanata, I heard, was making something in the kitchen as I rested on the faded fake leather couch in our apartment. "Ah! Your awake!" Kanata said, coming in with a plate of onigiri. I ate one.

"So, Kanata, can I ask what your mom looked like?" His baby blue eyes shadowed as he looked down. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." He looked up.

"She has russet-red hair, fiery green eyes, like yours, and a major attitude." He smiled half-heartedly, and I hugged him.

"Don't be sad, Kanata-kun!" He smiled. "When your sad, it makes me sad!" He hugged me back.

"So.... Rayne... you said "I love...." then you fell asleep, so, who do you love?" I blushed- I hadn't realized I said that.

"I love...." He leaned in. "You." He kissed me as I sat there, shocked. Then I found myself kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. He stopped as someone knocked on the door to our apartment. He got up and went to answer it. He opened the door.

"M-Mother?"


	3. Star

"How...how did you find me...?" Kanata stuttered, his baby blue eyes wide.

"I asked Shinigami-sama if anyone new came and he gave me your address. Oh? You've got a girlfriend!" She rushed to me and inspected my neck. "No marks? What kind a boyfriend wouldn't give his girlfriend a hickey?" Her green eyes we_re _like mine. I got up.

"I'll be back, I have to go talk to my father." I ran out of the house, and within 20 minutes, I was at my father's. I stopped to catch my breath, and I put my hand up, catching my dad's hand in mine. "Always the one for suprise attacking me, right, dad?"

My dad smirked, the stitches on his face lifting slightly. "Yeah, your getting better, pretty soon I won't be able to teach you much anything anymore." He ruffled my black hair. "What are you here for, anyway?"

"Kanata's mother is here, but he told she went missing around the time that Medusa was 'killed.' I think that Kanata's mother is Medusa in disguise, dad." His gray eyes glinted behind his glasses. "Can you come with me? She kind of scared me, inspecting my neck." He nodded and walked after me slowly as I lead the way back to my apartment.

"Rayne," I stopped and looked at my father. "That's a witch soul. It's not yours, and its not Kanata's, is his mother a witch?" I nodded. "Then she's possessed, there's no way another stitched soul like mine exists, and before your mother vanished, I stitched her soul up to look like mine, and she can't get rid of it."

The bottom window of my two-story aparment shattered as Kanata was thrown out of it. He hit the wall across from us and slid, unconscious, to the ground. He had cuts all over his arms from the shattered glass.

"Go take him to Nygus, now, Rayne!" I nodded and, lifting Kanata up on my back, I started to run-walk to Shibusen. I didn't look back as the sound of hand-to-hand fighting started. I was out of breath and my legs ached when I got to Nygus' office.

"Nygus-sensei!" She came out of the office and looked at Kanata and nodded, taking him. "Please, make sure he's okay, I'm going back to help." I ignored her attempts to stop me and ran out, faster now without a weight. When I got back there, Kanata's mother seemed to have the upper hand.

"Rayne! Turn the screw, now." I turned the screw in his head and kept turning it until it clicked. "Arigato." His eyes cleared of insanity that still existed in his mind, and went on defense, blocking then delivering his soul wavelength in her. She backed away, and smiled.

"I'll be back, I will get you, you and Kanata. You are in my way." There was a alleyway and she disappeared into it, her soul wavelength vanishing. I looked at my dad who walked away, his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his lab coat, a cigarette letting out a puff of smoke that looked like a skull. I could tell he was thinking and considering.

I walked back to Shibusen, all the while hoping Kanata wasn't seriously hurt. When I got there, he was sitting up and Nygus-sensei talking to him. I sat outside until they finished. "Nygus-sensei said I can go," Kanata's voice startled me. "I'm not seriously hurt." He helped me up with one hand. I eyed his other hand. It had a long gash on the palm. "She also said to be careful- I have a cracked rib and it may break if you or I am not careful, also said no missions until I'm better." I nodded.

"I wasn't about to let you go anyway, there are none right now, Maka and Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star, and Kid and Liz and Patti took most of them, and Harver, Ox, Kim, Jackie, and Kirikou took the others." His baby blue eyes lightened and he wrapped his good arm around me.

"Do you want me to heal you?" I glanced at him. "I have powers similar to Kim-chan." I explained to his confused expression. "I am a witch with a weapon's ability and healing magic." _'The opposite of my mother...'_ I thought wryly to myself.

"So," His tone was casual with a calm undertone laced with temptation. "Your mother. Medusa, right?" I nodded cautiously. His eyes lost their darkness and he smiled. "Good, she'll die with my- No, my mother's been dead for a long while, she just took over her half-dead soul, giving her a little will to live." He shook his head, his eyes fighting the darkness. I kissed him. He blinked in shock.

"Don't freak." I grabbed his bad hand and the gash healed before he could say "ow." "Better?" I said, watching him touch the spot where it was- all that remained was a new scar. He nodded, surprised. "Which side is the rib on?" He pointed to his right side. I touched it and I felt it piece itself together again.

"Thanks, that felt weird." He smiled shyly and I smiled right back. "Let's go home, Rayne-chan." I nodded, he took my hand, and we walked back, passing Soul and Maka who were watching the sun set, side to side, their hands between them, heads close together.

I started to feel sleepy as the sun set completely and the moon rose. I fell asleep immediately when we got back, collapsing onto the couch.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Kanata's mom stood across from me. I stared at her. She stared back at me. The silence was deafening. I broke it._

'_What are you doing here?' I asked, glaring now as I knew it wasn't _actually _Kanata's mother, but my mother. She smiled and in a instant, her clothes were the way they were before- a hooded jumpsuit with a snake's tail._

'_No reason, child. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily? No, you are mistaken.' She smiled._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I heard Kanata's voice, felt him shake my arm and I woke up. He picked up something off the floor and a little husky puppy looked up at me with big, lilac puppy eyes. His gray and black fur was smooth and he had pearly white puppy teeth.

"I found him in front of door with this attached to a blue collar around his neck." He handed me a scrap of paper, and put the collar back around the puppy's neck. "What should we call him?" He asked. I crumbled the paper up and threw it as I got up.

"Let's call him Hoshi." When I said that, the puppy's lilac eyes seemed to smile. Kanata nodded, smiling. I touched the black collar around my neck, Kanata doing the same and Hoshi seemed to _try _to copy. "What an odd puppy, he seems almost human!"

A/N- YES- Hoshi will be an important character, and the next chappie will be Hoshi's P.O.V. ^^


	4. Forced?

I didn't like being in a dog form but it was convenient at the moment. Rayne's voice echoed in my ears and I folded them against my head in annoyance. I gazed up at her.

"So kawaii!" She squealed loudly, picking me up so that my back legs dangled in the air. I gave her a blank stare. She put me down. "Come on, Kanata, lets go somewhere." They left together, and as soon as I heard them go down the stairs, I turned back into a human.

"Jeez! I may be able to turn into a dog but I don't have to act like it! At least they got my name right." I stopped in front of a full-length mirror. My hair wasn't gray or black at all, it was kind of orange and short. My ears were pointed -like an Elf's- with two gold earrings in the left one. My right eye was blue while the left was crimson. I had a scar running from under my left eye to the center of my chest and a smaller one going from my shoulder blade to the back of my neck. It hurt like hell when I got those. Damn bastards who did that to me are dead now. I jumped about 10 feet when she appeared.

"Rakuen! WHY MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" I snarled out, trying to calm my speeding heart. Her opal, almost white, eyes held no emotions as she gazed up at me. I twitched. Her original eye color is opal but she can change her eye color to whatever color she wanted.

"....Gomen, Master...." She mumbled finally. Her eyes may look blind but they are anything but. In their depths swim an ever-changing rainbow of pastel colors, swirling and twisting around each other in the most hypnotic way. Her ability as a witch was whatever she painted came alive and could be used as a weapon, pet or just for fun.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "It's fine, let's go, Rayne will just assume that I've gotten out." I went into Kanata's room and out his window, Rakuen following. In her real height, she was taller than me -about 5'7"- and her real outfit was a knee-high black dress with a triangle which showed a portion of her breasts, black sleeves that covered most of her arms, and a black witch's hat. She always carry's a book of spells around. And in this form, her hair is pitch-black that went down to the back of her knees.

But now, she had reverted to her child form which had blond pigtails tied with black ribbons, and a sleeveless nightgown. This form was shorter -about the size of a 4 or 5 year-old- with her opal eyes. This form was obedient, willing to do anything for me, while her real form was more disobediant and didn't trust me as much. She always has a blue lollipop in her mouth, which she can turn into a paintbrush.

She stuck her blue tongue at me, and turned back into her real form- a girl around 19-20. "Be nice, or I'll have Yura kill you." A red-orange snake wound itself around her witch hat, rested its head on the wide brim, and flicked its tongue at me. Guys around us eyed her in want and sadness at the sight of me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes. She smiled, her opal eyes with their ever-changing pastel rainbow glittering. Her eyes turned pitch-black to match her outfit. I smiled as the guys walked around her cautiously, obviously wondering if she's a demon. I laughed. "Good job, scare the guys, Rakuen."

"Oh, just shut up." Her eyes turned green and I rolled my eyes. A big guy elbowed me away and focused his blood-shot eyes on Rakuen.

"Hey, pretty, what about you and me ditch the dipstick and go have some fun?" He said, putting his arm boldly around her. She grimaced.

"I would rather not." She tried to pry his fingers off her shoulder but he only tightened them. "Let go." She said, her voice getting colder. He grabbed her hat, thinking it was her hair, and pulled. Yura's green eyes met his blood-shot ones. He froze. Yura's eye color changes to whatever Rakuen's is. "Do you wish to live?" The guy nodded, held by Yura's gaze. "Yura." The red-orange snake flicked his tail and her hat floated out of the guy's hands and landed on her head.

Yura wound all 4 feet of himself around her hat and rested his head on the brim. He's a ball python, and an odd-colored one- not colored like all the others but he was saved by Rakuen, who put his soul in one of her soul less art made snakes. The guy turned and walked away quickly, not looking back once. I laughed.

"Good boy, Yura," Rakuen said, patting the snake on the head. "Good boy, at least he didn't bite the guy." He simply flicked his tongue out, and brushed against her face then went back under her hat. "What, Hoshi, are you looking at?"

"Isn't that heavy on your head? I mean the weight of Yura." She smiled.

"No, because he's light as a feather- only his soul is in there, he's basically a empty shell except for the soul." I found that creepy- no bones? "And yes, he has bones, but they are light. As light as a bird's bones." I shrugged and walked on.

"Hurry up, we need to see him." I said.

"Who? The one who want's us to protect Rayne?" I nodded. "Okay." She sighed.

"Shush for a little while, I need to concentrate and remember where he is. And no, it's not her dad, Franken Stein." I said, pretty sure that was what she going to say. She closed her mouth. "Found it." I turned into a pitch-black alleyway, and smiled when Rakuen's hand found my arm. "Scared?" She let go and I felt her hit me. "Ow!"

A pair of green eyes opened and a man walked out of the shadows. "Hoshi, Rakuen."

"...If it isn't Crow, what do you want now? We're protecting Rayne just as you asked." He nodded.

"Protecting her, right, then why is she fighting with a kishin egg, in Death City, while Kanata is knocked out? You were supposed to protect him, too." I sighed under my breath, and he heard and lifted me up. "Listen, boy, I can easily take your life the same way I gave you it." I growled.

"You wouldn't." I pried his hand away from my shirt.

"I would, now go and help Rayne." He walked backwards and vanished. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make him mad, Hoshi! He'll kill you, then come after me!" Rakuen's voice was slightly high-pitched.

"Shut up, and lets go." I ran out of the alley with her right behind me. "Nice time for Rayne to fight." I sighed to myself.


	5. Past

(Rayne's P.O.V)

_Oh, God, _I thought. _I'm going to die, and Kanata is not near me. Oh, God, please, don't let me die._

The kishin egg cackled and lunged at me. My life flashed before my green eyes as they glazed. Pain tore through me as the serpent-like kishin egg wrapped around me, squeezing my ribs and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack.

My arm turned into a dark blue scythe and cut into the kishin and it screamed, releasing me and throwing me into a tree. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of my mouth as the kishin egg wrapped its serpent body around me, crushing me against the tree. It had my arms pinned and I couldn't do anything.

I heard a loud, angry snarl and saw a blur of gray and black that leapt at the kishin's head, clamping its jaws around its arm. It was a Hoshi, and he was in danger. Our Husky puppy. No! The kishin egg dropped me as it turned on Hoshi and I felt Kanata touch my arm and I turned into a dark blue scythe.

He swung me and I cut through the kishin, reducing it to ribbons that revealed a floating red soul. Kanata threw me up and I changed back and picked up the soul. "So, this is our 90th soul, huh?" I nodded, smiling at my Meister -and boyfriend's- words. I ate the soul, wondering why it didn't taste like anything. If a soul had a flavor, it'd be rubber or something like that.

Hoshi wasn't here and I sighed, hauling Kanata to his feet. He leaned heavily into me, holding his arm and I saw blood dripping down it, plopping down into the dirt and creating little dust clouds as they landed.

"Are you okay, Kanata?" I asked, he putting his arm around my shoulder for support. He shook his head. I touched my side, wincing when it was sore.

"Are _you_ okay, Rayne?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nah, I think I have a cracked rib, and a fractured wrist. Stupid kishin egg," I groaned, and he rolled his baby blue eyes then looked at me, and lifted me up onto his back. "Arigato..." My voice trailed off as I fell asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When I woke up I knew immediately I wasn't in my apartment. I was in a flower field and near the center I could see a little black haired girl with a blond haired lady in a black blody length hoodie with the hood hanging down and a arrow coat tail hanging down from the back. I caught a glimpse of large dotted snake tattoos on each arm.

Medusa.

And that little girl? That was me.

A girl was behind chibi-me, and she had short lavender hair with long strands at several places (two bangs hung down, one almost into her eyes and the other framed the right side of her face) and she

was wearing a knee-high black dress that had a rugged cut-out with several white diamonds laced in it. Her dress had white cuffs and her black slipper-like shoes had a white cuff and she had a white button up collar.

Even as a child, my onee-chan was scared of my mother. What a shock. Her lavender eyes where wide as she cowered behind me while chibi-me yawned at the snake witch.

"Leave Onee-chan alone!" Chibi-me piped up, no fear at all in her green eyes. Medusa's yellow eyes narrowed, her black pupils slitting in irriation.

"I trust that you will taunt her?" Chibi-me shook her head, her black hair shaking. Medusa stalked away, mostly liking wondering why Chibi-me was so disobediant.

"W-why d-do you taunt, Mother..?" Chibi-Chrono piped, her lavender eyes wide. "She-She'll k-kill you..."

"You need to stick up for yourself! Letting her control you!" She flinched at Chibi-me's tone.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Name- Rayne**

**Age- 16**

**Gender- Female**

**Race- Witch with weapon abilities**

**Eye color- Green**

**Hair color- Black**

**Ability- Can turn into any weapon she wants**

**Mother- Medusa (dead)**

**Father- Professer Stein**

**Sister- Older- Chrona**

**Bio- Is the second child of Medusa- was hidden till now. Her black hair covers her left eye, only shows care when her best friend, Kanata, is in danger or hurt. Learned Kanata's past and who his mother was. Her soul is light gray with only one eye showing. She always a black dog collar, black knee-high boots, a white shirt with a pawprint on it, and a pair of tan cargo pants (Like Kyo's from Fruits Basket)**

* * *

**Name- Kanata**

**Age- 17**

**Gender- Male**

**Race- Has some witch powers from his mother**

**Eye color- Baby blue**

**Hair color- Blond, always in spikes with red tips**

**Ability- Can use any of Rayne's weapon's form due to his accepting wavelength**

**Mother- Kudaki (alive)**

**Father- Unknown?**

**Bio- His mother left him with an old fox witch who died when he turn 14, met Rayne shortly after, became her best friend, learned her past and who her mother was. His soul is tan with spikes where his hair is. Always wears a black shirt, and khaki shorts.**


End file.
